


5 gennaio

by TatsuEigo



Series: 365 giorni di eventi storici [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuEigo/pseuds/TatsuEigo
Summary: Raccolta di eventi successi il 5 gennaio in vari anni
Series: 365 giorni di eventi storici [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1285946





	5 gennaio

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa al Cow-T10  
> Missione: 4 generi non convenzionali (Diario)  
> Rating: verde

**5 gennaio 1554 ore 23:00**

Caro diario,

Questa giornata non è iniziata nel migliore dei modi. Venire svegliati di prima mattina dalle guardie in subbuglio non è il massimo. Il peggio è quando ti dicono che la cittadina sta andando a fuoco e tu sai di doverti dare una mossa. Casa mia fa parte di quelle poche case che non sono state distrutte: solo il venticinque percento si è salvato, mentre tutto il resto è stato ridotto in cenere. Molte persone sono morte carbonizzate e la ricostruzione della cittadina da capo sarà molto difficile. Sono però sicuro che nessuno si perderà d'animo: ci risolveremo come sempre abbiamo fatto fino a questo momento.

Vuoi sapere ciò che mi rende più triste, caro diario? Sono un uomo che vivrà per tantissimi anni, vedrò tantissime generazioni di famiglie passarmi sotto al naso, mentre io… beh, io sono il rappresentante, sono immortale.

Dalla fondazione di Eindhoven sono passati già più di trecento anni, eppure non mi sono mai sentito più a casa di questo paesino. Vederlo così distrutto fa male al mio cuore, mi fa piangere, come il calore che emanano le fiamme che qui e là ancora ardono. 

Ora mi metto a dormire, domani torno. A presto

Kingdom of the Netherlands


End file.
